Unbroken
by Beremy
Summary: Can Jeremy save Bonnie in time from Lucas abuse
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_It was a normal peaceful evening at the Gilbert household where a teenage boy name Jeremy Gilbert was inside his bedroom listening to his favorite song called " Can't Help But Wait" and it was his favorite song because the words talk about how a woman should be treated like a queen. Whenever Jeremy is listening to the song he immediately think of Bonnie because she is in an awful abusive relationship with her boyfriend Lucas Martin._

I can't help but wait  
>Ohh uh<br>Can't help but wait

I see you, you with him  
>He ain't right but you don't trip<br>You stand by while he lies  
>Then turn right round and forgive<br>I can't take to see your face  
>With those tears runnin down your cheeks<br>But what can I do  
>I gotta stay true<br>Cause deep down I'm still a G

And I don't want to come between you and your man  
>Even though I know I treat you better than he can<p>

Girl I can't help but wait  
>Till you get back with him it don't change<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see that with me it ain't the same<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see you for what you really are<br>Baby girl you are a star  
>And I can't help but wait<p>

It ain't fresh to just let him call the shots  
>You're a queen you should be<br>Gettin all that someone's got  
>You should be rockin the latest in purses<br>Bracelets and watches  
>You're worth much more than that occasional<br>"I love you, I'm thinking of you"

And I don't wanna come between you and your man no  
>Even though I know I treat you better than he can<p>

Girl I can't help but wait  
>Till you get back with him it don't change<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see that with me it ain't the same<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see you for what you really are<br>Baby girl you are a star  
>And I can't help but wait<p>

Get it together  
>You can do better<br>See is believin  
>And I see what you need so<br>I'm going to play my position  
>Let you catch what you've been missing<br>I'm calling out

Girl cause I can't help but wait  
>Till you get back with him it don't change<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see that with me it ain't the same<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see you for what you really are<br>Baby girl you are a star  
>And I can't help but wait baby<p>

Till you get back with him  
>It don't change<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see that with me it ain't the same<br>Can't help but wait  
>Till you see you for what you really are<br>Baby girl you are a star  
>And I can't help but wait<p>

Can't help but wait  
>I can't help but wait<br>Ohohoh  
>Can't help wait<br>No oh no oh no oh

_When the song was over Jeremy went downstairs to fix some foods and he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and how he needed to save her because he couldn't lose her. So after eating Jeremy went to bed and began dreaming. While Jeremy was dreaming he couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and how could he save her from Lucas. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Bonnie POV_

_After receiving another painful beating from Lucas I crawl into my bedroom and waited for him to leave. So when he left I took out my Ipod and began singing to Keyshia Cole Should Have Cheated._

Baby . . .

_[Verse 1:]_

First of all let me say  
>You can't accuse me of all the things<br>you know that you are guilty of  
>And I see that it is easy for you to blame<br>everything on me  
>If that's the case I should go have my fun<br>and do all the things you say I do  
>Boy I can't continue to take this from you<p>

_[Chorus:]_

I might as well have cheated on you  
>As much as you accused me of cheating<br>I might as well have lied to you  
>As much as you accused me of lying<br>I might as well have gone to the club  
>As much as you accused me of clubbin'<br>I might as well have threw away my love  
>As much as you accused me<p>

_[Verse 2:]_

You say I was out with somebody else  
>When my girl told me she saw you with some girl<br>(Some girl)  
>But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself<br>Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
>Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

Don't you know I wish I knew  
>that you would treat me this way<br>If you don't promise me  
>that you've changed your ways I'm leaving today<br>And I ain't coming back  
>And you made it like that<br>Was unfair to me  
>All this jealousy<br>I'm your everything  
>What will you do without me?<br>Why you trippin'?

_[Chorus]_

I should have lied  
>I should have cheated<br>Maybe I should have went out to the club  
>Or maybe I ... should have done it<br>Should have given away all my love  
>Or maybe I ... I should have played you<br>Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
>And I tried to stay down with you<br>But you're making it hard for me

_[Chorus]_

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
>I should have cheated<br>As much as you accused me of lying  
>As much as you accused me of clubbin'<br>(I love you)  
>As much as you accused me of cheatin'<br>I should have cheated

Baby . . .

_[Verse 1:]_

First of all let me say  
>You can't accuse me of all the things<br>you know that you are guilty of  
>And I see that it is easy for you to blame<br>everything on me  
>If that's the case I should go have my fun<br>and do all the things you say I do  
>Boy I can't continue to take this from you<p>

_[Chorus:]_

I might as well have cheated on you  
>As much as you accused me of cheating<br>I might as well have lied to you  
>As much as you accused me of lying<br>I might as well have gone to the club  
>As much as you accused me of clubbin'<br>I might as well have threw away my love  
>As much as you accused me<p>

_[Verse 2:]_

You say I was out with somebody else  
>When my girl told me she saw you with some girl<br>(Some girl)  
>But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself<br>Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
>Trust me, you gotta stop accusing me<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

Don't you know I wish I knew  
>that you would treat me this way<br>If you don't promise me  
>that you've changed your ways I'm leaving today<br>And I ain't coming back  
>And you made it like that<br>Was unfair to me  
>All this jealousy<br>I'm your everything  
>What will you do without me?<br>Why you trippin'?

_[Chorus]_

I should have lied  
>I should have cheated<br>Maybe I should have went out to the club  
>Or maybe I ... should have done it<br>Should have given away all my love  
>Or maybe I ... I should have played you<br>Cause you don't appreciate me, no  
>And I tried to stay down with you<br>But you're making it hard for me

_[Chorus]_

As much as you accused me of cheatin'  
>I should have cheated<br>As much as you accused me of lying  
>As much as you accused me of clubbin'<br>(I love you)  
>As much as you accused me of cheatin'<br>I should have cheated

_When the song was over Bonnie fell asleep and began dreaming peacefully. While dreaming Bonnie began dreaming about her grandmother Sheila Bennett and Bonnie miss her so very much and wish that she was here. _


End file.
